A Sort of Homecoming
by bloodied talons
Summary: NOT A DEATHFIC!! odd mix of fluff and angst... Heero and Duo are seperated during a mission and Heero doesn't make it home


Authors Notes: **/.\** = Flashback. *.* = Thoughts. It's a bit OOC. and a bit strange. Warnings: none really, it's slash, but it doesn't go past a kiss, and even that's really only friendly. but hey, can't say I didn't warn you, eh? Also, a dramatic change from angst-ish to fluff-ish. Sorry 'bout that. 1x2  
  
Taa Lauren!! For making it pretty and nice and not fully of mistakes and generally making it readable.  
  
Perfect like a porcelain doll. Beautiful like some magical being from another world. Long chestnut locks, skin so pale; it's hard to believe that the being is alive. So white it is a perfect contrast to the black of his clothes. In constant mourning. Never forgetting the past. All he has lost is still with him. It is hard to believe that those innocent blue eyes have seen so much torment and death. That the child-like features have endured tortures beyond reckoning. Until now. Tears streaked his face, unrelenting even as his eyes turned red and burned from exhaustion. *I had to leave him behind. I had to. There was no other way to escape alive. But now, I'd rather be dead.*  
  
He waited, staring out the window. 39 hours ago he had returned, weary and bloodied from head to toe. It had been slaughter; the only thing left for them to do was destroy the murderers. They'd only given themselves five minutes to get out and that would have been enough if.  
  
**/Gunshots rang out. "Duo!" Heero screamed, racing around the corner and catching the braided boys sleeve in his hand "Fucking run!" he ordered dragging the other boy along with him.  
  
Duo concentrated on his breath. The frigid air made it burn to breathe and suddenly, as he kicked open a door and found sunlight behind it, Heero wasn't there. Duo checked his watch. *15 seconds, not enough time to go back.* He ran for cover and squeezed his eyes shut for protection. He was sure that he'd hear that familiar grunt just before the explosion, Heero would make it; he always did. Glass shattered, spraying shards over his head. No Heero.  
  
Duo searched the area, Heero had survived self-destruction, he might still be alright, he might still be out there. No Heero.  
  
He searched the surrounding area, anywhere that would have provided sufficient cover. No Heero.  
  
Duo screamed "Hee~ro!" *No Heero. No.* He stumbled home, tears already starting their course down his face.\**  
  
39 hours wasn't that long. *There's still a chance.* he waited until he was sliding down to his knees, unable to hold his body weight any longer. Until every person that passed his window and every man in the back of a cab and every beggar began to look like Heero. Duo blinked to clear his mind and the illusion faded. "Heero" he whispered into the darkness as he fell flat onto the floor  
  
156. *He's Dead.* Duo thought as fresh tears rushed down his face. *But he can't be dead. I loved him too much for him to just die. He can't be dead.* "I'll always love you, Heero."  
  
477 hours. Duo left his apartment. It was raining outside, but there he had barely eaten for a week and there was no food left at his place. He shook from cold *Heero's not dead, he just went away for a while, he's on a mission. He'll come home soon.* He hung his head to stop the rain from getting in his eyes. It dripped off his nose and chin. He kept walking. He didn't notice the man until he walked right into him. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, not looking up. He was just about to keep walking when a steely grip caught his wrist.  
  
"You shouldn't be out today, you'll get a cold." A monotone voice invaded Duo's ears. He looked up. Sharp cobalt eyes met his own. Suddenly he registered what he was seeing. He stuttered for a moment, not entirely trusting his own voice.  
  
"H.H-H-Heero?" he gulped. "Hee-chan? Is that you?" Only while asking that question did Duo realise the extent to which Heero's face was mutilated. It was scabbed and scarred almost beyond recognition, but the strong jaw and bright eyes were there still. "Am I that bad?" Heero asked slowly, sadness in his voice. "I reset the bones, but I'll have to wait until I heal fully to see the permanent damage." He laughed bitterly. "And my hair! I don't know that it'll ever grow back across those scars." He was babbling. Duo guessed that he had stolen some morphine or something.  
  
"Heero, it's not so bad." He touched his friend's face. "Really, it's fine." "I wanted to wait until I healed before I came back. I'll understand if you don't want me, now I look like this." Heero said, his voice trailing away. Duo looked at him sharply. "Heero Yuy! I have not spent the last 19 days worried sick about you to hear you come up with more pathetic excuses as to why I shouldn't love you! You are beautiful to me, even if you never heal, you will always be beautiful in my eyes because I love you! Didn't you ever hear the saying 'Love is Blind?' and anyway, I knew that if I was to love another soldier, I'd have to deal with extra battle scars every once in a while!" Duo was practically shouting; he was near hysterical with joy and love. Heero was alive. He had come back. He kissed Heero's brow, very gently avoiding the bruises. "My love is unconditional. I said I love you and I never tell a lie." Duo took Heero's hand and led him back to the apartment, as they climbed the stair he let out a snort of laughter. ".And you call me baka?!"  
  
Heero laughed quietly. "I love you too, Duo." 


End file.
